


Journal de l'agent Barton

by oliverkriss



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2016-04-06
Packaged: 2018-05-30 04:34:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6409030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oliverkriss/pseuds/oliverkriss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Après sa séparation, la psychologue du shield conseil à l'agent Barton d'exterioser ce qu'il ressent grâce à un journal intime.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. écrire c'est extérioriser.

 

Jeudi 18 aout 2015

_Je ne sais pas par où commencer. La psy dit qu'il faut j'extériorise ce que je ressens. Si seulement je savais ce que je ressens. Nath dit que c'est de la tristesse. Elle dit que j'ai un visage triste, que je suis morgne et que c'est pour ça que Laura m'a quitté. Et que ça à sûrement accentué cette tristesse. Comment peut elle savoir ... Moi même je ne sais pas ... Essayons décrire un peu._

_Tout à commencé en Sokovie, cette mission était pour moi LA mission, parce que dans un première temps: on a sauvé la terre. Mais dans un deuxième temps: on a tellement perdu... J'ai l'impression parfois d'avoir échangé la vision contre le Maximoff. Non maximoff Contre moi._

_Je le détestais. Il me détestait. On se détestait et pourtant il n'a pas hésité. Je me souviens de l'avoir regarder et dans ses yeux, j'ai vu la mort le prendre. Il me fixait et moi je n'ai rien pu faire. Je l'ai regardé, tomber sur le sol, le corps criblé de balles. J'ai espérer qu'il ne soit pas mort. Je me souviens sur le jet, je l'ai regarder en espérant qu'il réouvre les yeux et qu'il me traite de tout les noms. J'ai espéré, mais ça ne s'est jamais produit. Le shield a embarqué son corps, Wanda était anéanti. Pauvre petite. Perdre son frère, son jumeau. Nath. ~~Coulson~~. stark. Captain. Nath. Sam.Thor. ~~Banner~~. La vision. Iron patriot. Wanda. ~~Pietro~~._

_Elle m'a jamais reproché sa mort mais je me la repproche à moi-même, je crois. On en a jamais parler elle et moi. Je n'en ai jamais parler à personne d'ailleurs. C'est pour ça que la psy m'a conseiller d'écrire. De tenir un journal._

_De retour aux états unis, j'ai essayer de tourner la page, d'oublier Ultron, mais la douleur restait présente. Même la naissance de Nathaniel n'a rien pu faire. Nathaniel "Pietro" Barton, quelle idée j'ai eu de donner à mon fils le nom du Maximoff. Ça n'a fait qu'aggraver les choses. Je suis triste et morgne, Nath à raison. Je m'enferme dans un mutisme, je ne veux pas parler de la Sokovie, de Ultron, des Maximoff. De mort. Je ne veux plus parler, Je ne veux pas parler. Je n'y arrive pas. J'arrive pas à extérioriser ce que je ressens. Ni avec la psy, ni avec Nath ni même avec Laura. Alors qu'elle a toujours était la. Je me suis toujours confié à elle jusqu'ici. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle baisse les bras elle aussi. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle m'en peux plus elle non plus. Elle se sentait transparente, se sentait délaissé. Je rêvais les yeux ouvert. Je ne marchais plus mais déambulais dans la maison. Je ne faisais attention à rien. Je ne la voyais plus. Je ne la touchais plus. À cause de mes cauchemars nocturne, on ne dormait plus ensemble. On se croisait. J'étais comme un fantôme Jusqu'à ce qu'elle demande que je parte, puis elle a fini par parler de divorce. Même Laura m'a abandonner. Tout ce qu'il me reste c'est mon boulot, les Avengers, le shield. Mes enfants (à voir avec Laura.) ~~Laura~~. Nath (pour combien de temps??) ~~le Maximoff~~ ????_

_En revenant habiter au shield, Fury m'a ordonner de voir un psy. Et me voilà en train d'écrire ma vie sur un putain de journal intime. J'ai l'impression d'avoir 15 ans et d'être une gonzesse avec ce journal. Bien que c'est la première fois que j'arrive à exterioser ce que je ressens. tristesse. colère. ~~Abandon~~. Frustration. Colère! Colère! Colère!!!_

 

Vendredi 19 août.

_Je m'emmerde!!!_

 

Samedi 20 août.

_Nath veut que je m'entraîne mais j'ai la flegme !!!_

 

Dimanche 21 août.

_Appel reçu des enfants!! Cooper à reçu sa liste pour la rentree scolaire. Laura s'arrache les cheveux car la liste est longue. Il a acheté un nouveau jeux. Lila veut s'inscrire à la danse. Nathaniel fait ses dents et pleure toutes les nuits. (Laura va devenir chauve.) Je pense à eux. Ils me manquent... Je leur manque??? ~~Non!! Je ne pense pas, ils sont heureux sans~~ moi. Je manque à mes enfants et ils me manquent!!_

_\- Rentrée scolaire le 4 septembre._

_\- Pensez à la liste de Noël._

 

Lundi 22 août _._

Aujourd'hui je me suis entraîné avec Nath. (Pensez à anticiper ses coups.) J'ai bien bosser, ça me fait du bien de faire du sport. Elle tente de me tirer les vers du nez. Je lacherais rien. Je n'ai rien à lâcher de toute façon!!! J'ai mal partout. Elle m'épuise la veuve noire.

\- Esquiver Natasha

\- faire du tir à l'arc.

\- Parler à Wanda.

 

Mardi 23 août.

_J'ai squatté toute la journée dans les parties communes pour tenter d'approcher Wanda.. J'ai vu Sam et Rhodey se prendre la tête sur un jeu vidéo. Cap et Tony se tourner autour et croire que personne ne le remarque. Natasha n'a pas arrêté de faire des allées et retour entre la cuisine et le salon .La vision à des conversations très bizare avec Jarvis. (Il se parle à lui même en fait!!) je n'ai pas vu Thor aujourd'hui, sûrement sur Asgard._

* * *

 

_J'ai vu Wanda trois fois une fois a midi, une fois quand elle est partie vers la salle d'entraînement. Et une fois quand elle est revenue vers sa chambre, mais je ne lui ai parlé. Elle a progressé d'après cap._

_\- Natasha planque des bonbons!!_

_\- Parlez à Wanda!!!_

_\- Rendez-vous chez le psy demain_.

 

Mercredi 24 août.

_Rendez-vous avec le psy. Je n'écris pas assez!!! Pfff. Que dire??? Je dois exterioser!! Ok... Mais quoi??? La colère? la tristesse? la frustration?_

_Le docteur Carrie m'a demandé de parler de mon enfance, j'ai ris. Quel enfance?? J'ai perdu mes parents à l'âge de huit ans. Comme les Maximoff. Du coup elle rebondit sur ça... Comme si elle ne savait pas déjà que mes parents sont morts depuis des années. Les psy... Donc voilà j'ai parlé de ma pseudo enfance, de mon frère, de mes parents et un peu du cirque. Juste un peu, mais j'ai peur qu'elle me fasse parler de trickshoot ou de swordsman la prochaine fois. Cet entretiens a quand même fait ressurgir des souvenirs. La mort de mes parents dans un premier temps mais surtout celle de Barney. La mort rôde autour de moi._

_Je crois que j'ai assez écris de truc morbide pour aujourd'hui._

_\- parlez à Wanda de la perte de nos parents respectifs._

_\- faire du sport._

_\- piquer les bonbons de Nath._

 

Jeudi 25 août.

_J'ai trainer en salle d'entraînement toute la journée. Du sport, du sport et encore du sport. J'ai vu personne!! Sûrement en mission !eux!!_

* * *

 

_J'ai tenter de me sociabiliser j'ai joué au jeu vidéo avec Sam et Rhodes quand ils sont rentrés de mission. Ça m'a fait du bien de rire._

_\- penser à me créer une classe sur "call of duty"_.

 

 Vendredi 26 aout. 

_J'ai fais du tir avec Nath je me suis défoulé. Nath me dit de visualiser quelqu'un que je déteste sur la cible. Je ne sais pas qui je pourrais mettre._

* * *

 

_J'ai parlé un peu avec Wanda. Je lui ai parlé de la perte de mes parents et de mon frère. Je n'ai pas réussi à trouver les bons mots pour extérioriser mes sentiments mais je crois qu'elle à comprit ce que je voulais dire. Elle a perdu ses parents elle aussi. Et son frère._

_\- ne rien lâcher!_


	2. être père est une bénédiction .

  
Samedi 27 août.

  
_J'ai repris l'entraînement avec les autres aujourd'hui. Ça fait du bien. Je me sents utile à nouveau. J'ai fais du tir à l'arc, je respire. J'ai eu des nouvelles de mes bébés aujourd'hui. Cooper est au niveau 9 de son jeu video. Il se prépare pour sa rentrée au collège._  
_Lila à fait ses courses pour la rentrée, tout en rose. Elle est stressée et pressée de retourner à l'école pour voir ses copines. Nathaniel à sortie une dent en bas, il a mordu Cooper._

  
_\- Mes enfants me manquent._  
_\- Jouer plus souvent avec Sam et Rhodes._  
_\- Pour les cibles: Loki, Ultron ou l'agent Kirk._

  
Dimanche 28 août.

  
_J'ai croisé Wanda aujourd'hui, elle pleurait, pour son frère, Je me suis senti coupable._

  
_\- Frustration. Colère. Tristesse. Culpabilité !!_  
_\- Visualiser Pietro sur la cible la prochaine fois pour venger Wanda._

* * *

_J'ai fais du tir à l'arc en visualisant Loki!! Ça marche bien. Ultron, c'est encore mieux. Kirk pas du tout. Mais le mieux c'est le Maximoff. J'ai pris mon pied à tirer mes flèches sur lui. Je ~~l'ai défiguré ce putain de sourire narquois qu'il avait.~~ J'ai tué beaucoups de personne au cours de ma vie. J'ai tué ce gamin !! Il est mort pour moi!! C'est moi qui devait être sur cette putain de cible!!!_

  
_\- Je devrais utiliser plus souvent ce truc. Mais pas avec Pietro, ni moi._

  
Lundi 29 aout.

  
_Au matin cap nous a fait un entraînement de force. J'ai tenu jusqu'au bout, je suis pas si vieu que ça. Tony à vite abandonné._

  
_L'après midi, j'ai squatté la salle commune, j'ai bouquiné, mangé, regardé la télé. J'ai grossi._

  
_\- Reprendre un régime protéiné._  
_\- Rendez-vous chez le psy demain à 14h30._

  
Mardi 30 août.

  
_J'ai beau avoir repris l'entraînement, je m'emmerde toujours._

* * *

  
_Bingo Trickshoot et Swordsman. J'en étais sûre qu'elle allait mettre le doigt dessus, geureusement que je suis bien entraîné. Je lui ai retourner le cerveau, elle a changé de sujet mais on a fini par parler de Natasha et de mon intégration au Shield._

  
_\- Ne pas parler de Phil Coulson._  
_\- Prendre rendez-vous chez le dentiste._  
_\- Appeler les enfants, demain._

  
Mercredi 31 août.

  
_J'ai eu les enfants au téléphone. Ils n'ont pas dit grand chose. Cooper joue de trop d'après Lila. Et Lila dort avec son cartable d'après Cooper. Laura va me faire envoyer les papiers du divorce. On passe au tribubal le 25 novembre, à 16h30. Nathaniel à remordu Cooper. Laura me demande si je viens pour la rentrée. Biensure que je vais y aller. Si je suis pas en mission d'ici la. Mais ça m'étonnerait._

  
_\- Poser le jour de la rentrée au cas où._  
_\- Acheter un jouet pour Nathy, pour éviter qu'il mord encore son frère._  
_\- Acheter un goûter pour les enfants._

* * *

  
_Natasha m'a démasqué !! Elle sait pour les bonbons!!!_

  
_\- Racheter des bonbons pour Nath._

  
Jeudi 1 septembre.

  
_Ça y'est ! j'y suis! Enfin! Je pars en mission!!_

* * *

  
_Fausse joie, c'était une mission reconnaissance!! 6h dans le fourgon!! Pour rien!!!_

* * *

  
_Carrie me gonfle! j'extériorise pas assez!!! Elle me soul!!_

  
_Donc: Colère!! Tristesse! Culpabilité ! Frustration!! Manque!! Mes enfants!!! Mon divorce!! Ce putain de Maximoff qui est mort pour moi!!!!!_

  
_\- visualiser la psy dans les cibles!!!!!!_

  
Vendredi 2 septembre.

  
_Je pars en mission aujourd'hui._

* * *

  
_Cette fois ci, j'étais prévenu. Reconnaissance, 5 heures dans le fourgon avec Rhodes. Une pizza. Deux boissons light. Un torti colis. Merci._

  
_\- Acheter des jeux pour mon téléphone._

  
Samedi 3 septembre.

  
_Je suis claqué aujourd'hui mais j'ai fais un peu de musculation quand même._

  
_\- faire des tractions la prochaine fois._

  
Dimanche 4 septembre.

  
_Ras_.

  
Lundi 5 septembre

  
_La rentrée c'est bien passé. Je suis allé déposer les petits à l'école puis je suis venue les chercher, avec Laura biensure. Elle ne veut pas me les laisser seul, je suis un père indigne. Je m'en veux terriblement de les avoir ignorer ces deux derniers mois, lais... J'étais pas bien. D'ailleurs, je le suis toujours._

  
_Laura m'a posé un ultimatum, je pourrais avoir les enfants que si le docteur l'autorise. La psy s'est plainte à Laura. Bah oui le divorce n'est pas prononcé, alors vas-y que je divulgue des informations sur les patients!!! Pfff... Bref... Il faut que j'arrive à exterioser ce que je ressens. Il faut que j'écris, le problème c'est les mots, je n'arrive pas à trouver les mots._

* * *

  
_Parfois, je me sents triste d'un coup. Parfois, j'ai froid, je suis pas frileux pourtant. Le soir, je pleure, je ne sais même pas pourquoi, mais je le fais. Une fois je me suis branlé, j'ai pensé à une ancienne collègue, elle était bien foutue. Parfois je ris tout seul, sans savoir pourquoi non plus. Quand je vois Wanda, j'ai envie de la serrer dans mes bras ou qu'elle me serre dans les siens, je ne sais pas vraiment._

* * *

  
_J'ai décidé de faire un portrait, tout les jours, sur les Avengers pour commencer. J'écrirais après sur ma vie personnelle. Natasha sera dans les Avengers._

  
_Le premier nom qui me vient à l'esprit c'est captain America. captain est exemplaire. J'aimerai lui ressembler, il est droit et honnête. J'aurais aimer avoir un père comme lui. Car ici il l'est pour nous tous, un père, bienveillant. Il prend soin de nous. Je n'ai rien à lui reprocher sauf de ne pas assez s'occuper de lui. Ou de Stark. ^^_

  
_\- Tenter de les rapprocher._  
_\- Rendez-vous demain chez le psy. 14h30._

  
Mardi 6 septembre

  
_Ce matin j'ai fais un entraînement, des tractions et du développer coucher._

* * *

  
_L'après midi, je suis allée chez le psy. J'ai d'abord pété un câble sur elle, en lui disant que j'étais en instant de divorce et qu'elle n'avait pas à divulguer des trucs sur moi à Laura. Elle s'est défendue en me disant que c'était pour le bien des enfants._

  
_On a parlé de Laura. Je lui ai parlé de son ultimatum. Je lui ai promis d'écrire. Je lui dis que chaque jour, j'écrirais sur quelqu'un._

* * *

  
_Stark : que dire... Arrogant? Génie? Milliardaire !! Et dingue de captain America. J'aimerai avoir son cerveau de génie mais pas sa vie. Il a toujours été seul. Je ne veux pas être comme lui. Comme quoi l'argent ne fait pas le bonheur._  
_Peut être qu'il le trouvera avec Rogers._

_D'ailleurs j'ai surpris un baiser entre le duo. Si les médias savaient que Iron man et Captain America sont ensemble. Ils me fouteraient la paix avec mon divorce._

  
Mercredi 7 septembre

  
_C'est vraiment un bonheur de parler avec les gosses. Ils sont ma motivation._

* * *

  
_Natasha. Ma douce Natasha. Oui douce ... Avec moi en tout cas. Quand elle est bien lunée et hors combat Biensure. Que dire sur elle? Qu'elle est mon amie. Que je l'aime comme une soeur. Qu'elle compte énormément pour moi. C'est mon binôme. Ma paire. Ma jumelle. On est pareil tout les deux. Sûrement pour ça qu'ils ne s'est jamais rien passé entre nous._

  
_\- Lui acheter plein de bonbon et s'en acheter aussi._

  
Jeudi 8 septembre

  
_La psy est contente, elle trouve que je progresse et que c'était une bonne idée d'écrire sur les autres._

* * *

  
_Y'a pas à dire cap et Tony forment un joli couple._

* * *

  
_Banner : Banner.... J'aimerai avoir sa douceur. Oui, je parle de Hulk. Il est tendre, a un grand coeur et de gros muscles aussi. Mais, oui, le docteur Banner a le coeur sur la main. C'est un bon médecin qui veut aider les autres. Je ne sais pas où il est. Personne ne le sait. Son départ précipité à brisé le coeur de Nath et le mien par la même occasion. J'espère qu'un jour, il reviendra mais pas trop tard. Sinon Nath ne lui pardonnera jamais et moi non plus du coup._

  
_\- Demander discrètement à Nath où ça en est les recherches._

Vendredi 9 septembre

  
_Ce matin j'ai été acheter un cadeau avec Nath pour l'anniversaire de Sam. Laura lui a tout balancé. Elle trouve que c'est une bonne idée. Moi aussi._

* * *

  
_Putain de dentiste !!! Il m'a charcuté la joue. Quand on commence à avoir la tremblote il faut arrêter de bosser pour ne blesser personne._

* * *

  
_Sam Wilson : Il est un peu fou, sûrement dû à son jeune âge. Je rigole bien avec lui, il est un bon agent. Oui c'est une bonne recrue. Il est joueur, il aura un bon avenir au shield. Je le verrais bien avec Wanda tiens._

  
_\- Changer de dentiste!!!_  
_\- Emballer le cadeau._

  
Samedi 10 septembre

  
_Journal... T as vu je suis appliqué!! Je fais mes devoirs avant d aller au lit... Faut que je te raconte....Déjà , journal , suis de-chi-ré!!! T'as dis bon anniv Sam , journal ? Non ta pas dis bon aviversairz?? Cest pas bien!!! Non non!!_  
_Faut dire "Bon aniv sam!!! Santé mon pote._

_Mon petit journal ce fut une. Super fête. T'aurais vu y'avais Plein de ~~poisson~~  Boi-sson. Ma Natasha!! Comme ça. Bah non tu peux pas voir mon pouce. C'est un pouce. De facebook._  
_Attend je le dessine._

(Pouce dessiné par un gars dechiré)

Elle estait Sublime!! Stark... C'est Stark... Cap de cul!! mmmmcroque!! (Mais chuuut hein...) t'es mon secret a moi!!!! Rire sokovien. Oh!! Toc toc toc à ma porte!!!! Petit journal je te laisse, j'ai de la visite. Dors bien. Je t'aime mon beau journal à MOI. <3<3<3 

* * *

 Re coucou mon jounal!! Thor: dieu du tonnerre!! Fils de ~~ofin!!~~ Odin! King of the world!! 


	3. je suis un Avengers.

Dimanche 11 septembre

hier je crois que j'ai trop bu. Vraiment trop bu. J'ai écris n'importe. Journée de merde aujourd'hui. Gueule de bois. Psychotage en tout genre et doliprane. Avec ce que j'ai écris hier, j'étais pas bien. J'ai pas couché avec Thor! J'y ai cru pendant un moment ! Il m'a regardé avec des yeux tout louche et un sourire... Débile (désolé Thor)... Cap aussi mais j'étais gêné rien qu'à pensé à ce que j'ai écris hier à son propos. Bref ce n'est pas Thor qui est venu mais Nath. Elle m'a envoyé au lit comme un gamin de 12 ans. Bref. On en était à Thor.

Donc j'écris sur Thor et la vision pour me rattraper.

Thor: Asgardien. Fils d'Odin, Frère de la pourriture qui m'a manipulé mentalement. Pas grand chose à dire. Ah si. Il a le pouvoir du marteau car il en est digne.

La vision: D'après Thor, il est parfait. Tant mieux pour lui. Moi la perfection c'est pas ce que je recherche. Personne n'est parfait. C'est ce qui nous rend humain. La vision ne l'est malheureusement pas.

\- ne plus écrire bourré.

\- ne plus boire avec Nath.

\- ~~prendre de~~   ~~l'ibuprofène a l'infirmerie~~ ~~pour la prochaine~~ ~~fois.~~  Non plus de prochaine fois.

 

 Lundi 12 septembre.

Iron patriot: Je connais pas grand chose de lui. Hormis qu'il est le meilleur ami de Tony. Qu'il était pilote pour l'US force. Il a l'air d'être fidèle en amitié car après tout ce que Tony à pu lui faire voir il est encore là. Sinon je l'aime bien.

 

Mardi 13 septembre

Mission! Je sers à quelques chose. Trois flèches ont trouvées leurs chemin. La quatrième à faillit se planté dans la tête Wilson. De mon plein grès! Qu'est ce qu'il peut être pénible des fois!

\- éviter de rester seul avec Wilson. Il est usant.

* * *

 

Coulson: Loyauté, homme remarquable. Droit. Dévoué au shield et à Fury. Grande perte. Il me manque  ~~parfois~~  souvent. J'aurais aimer lui parler. Le voir.

\- aller au cimetière.

 

Mercredi 14 septembre.

J'ai eu Lila au téléphone, Cooper est au foot. Elle commence la danse la semaine prochaine. j'ai hate d'assister à son premier ballet. Nathaniel à grossi. Laura gère.

Wanda: très jolie. Sokovienne...

Pietro ?

 

Jeudi 15 septembre

Wanda: elle me fait de la peine. Je suis triste pour elle. Je suis triste pour moi. Son frère lui manque. Il me manque à moi aussi. J'aimerai lui dire tout ça mais je n'y arrive pas.

Pietro: putain de Pietro! Il a donné sa vie pour moi. Je m'en veux terriblement de sa mort. Si je pouvais inverser les rôles je le ferais. Putain de gamin inconscient. T'as foutu ma vie en l'air! Je te déteste! Comment t'as pu me laisser! M'abandonner! Putain de speed Runner ! Tu me manques bordel!

* * *

 

Carrie trouve que je m'exteriose pas assez. Je ne développe pas assez mes sentiments. Je parle pour les autres mais pas pour moi.

Je me sens seul. Abandonné par tous. Même Nath en a marre de moi. J'ai besoin d'amour je crois. Elle veut que j'écris ce que je n'arrive pas à dire.

Tony, tu es trop con des fois. Muri un peu.

Cap, je t'admire, vraiment. Mais assume ton couple. Nath. Je t'adore.

Thor, change de fringue, et frappe Loki pour moi.

La vision. Tu es plus humain que les humains parfois.

Sam, ferme là des fois. Et bosse un peu l'écrit!

Rhodey. Envoi bouler Tony. Et affirme toi.

Wanda, tiens le coup, je suis la, si tu as besoin. Je crois que j'ai besoin de toi.

Pietro, pourquoi tu es mort? Tu me manques petit con.

 

Vendredi 16  septembre

 

Samedi 17 septembre

 

Dimanche 18 septembre.

 

Lundi 19 septembre.

Haine colère, tristesse.

 

Mardi 20 septembre

 

Mercredi 21 septembre.

 

Jeudi 22 septembre

Pietro est vivant. Et moi je suis mort à l'intérieur. Je l'ai su vendredi Tony est venu me voir et m'a dit d'un ton naturelle "le Maximoff est vivant, il est à l'infirmerie, il se remet très vite de ses blessures."  ~~Je ne l'ai p~~ ~~as~~ ~~cru~~. Je l'ai cru puisque c'est à cause de ça que j'ai arrêté d'écrire. Trop de question qui se bousculaient dans ma tête. Il est vivant.

Les journaux en parlent. Après avoir été chez le psy j'ai été acheté le journal de mardi. J'ai traversé la ville pour aller au siège du journal.

Pietro... En première page avec des photos. Une de lui, marchant avec un téléphone à l'oreille. D'ailleurs c'était le gros titre. " un mort qui a beaucoup à dire"  ~~Une photo.~~  La photo de lui, mort sur la canot de sauvetage de héliporter.

Je me souviens de mon ressenti. J'avais envie de le réveiller. D'ailleurs on voit mon bras prêt à le toucher. Qui a pris cette photo?

 

 

 

J'ai pris le journal et je suis allé dans un café à côté. J'ai lu ce qu'écrivaient les journalistes. Ils se demandent comment le shield a bien pu le rescuciter. Ils se demandent à qui il téléphonait. Moi aussi. Ils parlent de sa vie en Sokovie de Wanda aussi. Il y a une photo deux. Puis plein d'autre photos de Pietro telephonant, en marchant. J'ai arraché le journal et pris seulement ce qui m'intéressait. En rentrant je voulais tout brûlé mais je l'ai pas fais. Je veux les garder.

 

 

Vendredi 23 septembre.

Il est 7h et je suis toujours dans ma chambre. J'ai peur de croiser le regard de Wanda. Maintenant je sais que son frère est en vie alors que j'ai nié depuis une semaine.

* * *

 

Nath veut que j'aille voir Pietro. Pour lui souhaiter la bienvenue. N'importe quoi. Si il sait sortir pour téléphone à sa petite amie il peut très bien venir jusqu'ici lui même!

* * *

 

J'ai parlé à Wanda. Je lui ai dis de souhaiter la bienvenue à Pietro pour moi. Elle m'a demandé pourquoi je ne le fais pas moi-même. J'ai pas répondu, je suis parti.

 

Samedi 24 septembre.

Je suis parti en mission aujourd'hui j'étais avec Nath et Cap mais j'ai pensé qu'à cet histoire de résurrection. Ça s'est pas arrangé en revenant, tout le monde parle de Maximoff. De Pietro pas de Wanda. Je l'ai jamais vu sourire je crois. Si ... Tu l'as pas venir celle là! Un sourire arrogant mais un sourire quand même. J'ai envie d'aller voir le Maximoff et en même temps non!

 

Dimanche 25 septembre.

Pourquoi chaque fois que cap et Tony s'embrassent, je les surprends?! Ils vont finir par croire que je les espionne !

* * *

 

Bon ben voilà, c'est mort ici. Tony et cap sont introuvables. Nath est avec Wanda. Rhodey et Sam en mission. Thor sur Asgard. La vision... Je sais pas où non plus...

* * *

 

Aller ou ne pas y aller? Tel est la question!

* * *

 

Il n'a pas changé... Il n'a pas pris une ride. pas comme moi. Aucunes blessures. Rien. Il est comme ... Avant... Avant qu'il ne se sacrifie. Il est plus calme qu'en Sokovie. Je lui ai juste dis bienvenue et merci. Je n'ai rien sût dire d'autre. J'étais tétanisé. Je n'ai même pas osé l'approcher. Je suis resté deux minutes à tout cassé. Il m'a sourit... Un vrai sourire cette fois ci, pas un sourire arrogant. Je lui ai souris. je n'ai pas pu me retenir. Et il fallait que je sorte vite de cette pièce. Je me sents... Faible ... Comme si il m'arracher la vie pour la récupérer. J'étais vraiment... Pas très sociable. J'étais ...choqué ? J'en tremblais.

-  ~~acheter des bonbons pour Pietro.~~

\- Voler les bonbons de Nath et les refiler au Maximoff.

 

Lundi 26 septembre.

Je suis un peu débordé. Grosse mission. Je suis dans le Quinjet, en pilote automatique. C'est pas professionnel mais j'ai trop envie d'écrire. De dire ce que je ressens. J'ai de la tristesse pour Pietro. Je le sents seul mais épaulé à la fois. Je me sents seul aussi. J'ai envie de lui demander plein de chose mais je trouve toujours pas les mots. Pourquoi? Enfin de retour, je suis claqué.

* * *

 

Il est plus de minuit mais je tiens à écrire ce que je ressens là, maintenant. Merci de m'avoir sauvé ! Merci d'être vivant. Merci pour tout. Tu m'as manqué. Je te détestais, tu me détestais, tu me déteste peut-être encore? Mais je déteste plus. Je suis en colère contre ça. Ta résurrection mais pas contre toi.

\- mettre les coupure de journeaux au debut.

\- Prendre une photo de lui sur Google.

 


End file.
